Ocean Dreams
by OceanDreamer101
Summary: 13 year old Elise just moved to the Gold Coast of Australia from Minnesota in America. And now it's goodbye coats and hello swimsuits. But what happens when... Read Ocean Dreams to find out!
1. Ocean Dreams Chapter 1

Hi! My name's Elise. I am 13 years old and just moved to the Gold Coast of Australia from Minnesota in America. The reason we moved here is that the house payments in Minnesota were getting too expensive. I begged my parents for months that we would move down to the Gold Coast. They finally caved in and said yes. We have a small house a few streets down from the beach. My mom and I went swimsuit shopping the other day, but a lot of the swimsuits they have for my age were to inappropriate for my age so I settled on a simple pink bikini. But, my life isn't as perfect as it sounds...My Parents are at work or on phone calls every day (even on weekends!) So I am only able to get a few words out before they have to answer a phone call. I didn't know that I would miss my best friends Abby and Jewel, so much. They looked so sad when I told them that we were moving to the Gold Coast. I didn't know why at first, because I was so happy. But then as we were driving away to the airport, it hit me. I might not ever see my friends in person, ever again. Also, the worst part of it all, the bullies. When I was at the beach for the first time, 3 girls walked up. I said hello to them but they just stared at me. But then one of them took off their sunglasses and said, "Well girls, looks like there's a newbie in town." The other 2 girls giggled. "Well newbie, what's your name?" Asked which I guessed was the leader of their little squad. "Elise" I said happily. Maybe these were going to be my new friends! But then I regretted thinking that a few seconds after I told them my name. The leader of their group pushed me back on the sand, hard. "Well, my name's Ruby, and you BETTER not mess with me. YOU GOT THAT NEWBIE?!" "Y-yes" I stuttered. She and her gang left and went back to tanning on their towels a little ways from where I was. This was not the way I wanted things to be.


	2. Ocean Dreams Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 19.7px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 19.73pt;"I woke up to find that it was sunny and hot. Beach day! I quickly hopped out of bed and put on my favorite pink bikini with some sporty clothes over it. I grabbed my towel and headed out the door. As I got to the beach, I forgot that I had eaten breakfast! "Hmm," I thought out loud as I scanned the area for a restaurant. I then found a restaurant on the top of the hill. As I walked closer, I saw that it was called the Ocean Cafe. I walked in to find that it smelled like breakfast. Yum! There were only a few people there eating and talking. I sat down at a table by myself and looked at their menu to see what they had. So many choices! "What can I get for you today?" A waitress with short blonde hair said with a smile. I decided on some eggs with toast and a Mango-Strawberry smoothie. "Alrighty!" She said as she wrote down my order. "Thank you!" I said as she walked away. About 5 minutes later, a group of girls walked in laughing and talking. They sat down at a table and started looking at the menu. I wish I had friends like that. "Here you go." The waitress woke me up out of my thoughts as she gave me food. As she walked away I kept staring at the girls. They got up and hugged a girl which I guessed worked at the shop in here. Then one of them said something funny which made them all laugh. After I finished my food, I didn't notice the other group of girls that walked in. I looked over and saw them. It was the bullies./span/p 


	3. Ocean Dreams Chapter 3

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"strong/strongI almost choked on my drink when I saw them. Then Ruby spotted me. "Well look who it is? The loser!" Ruby said with a sneer. The two other girls with her giggled at Ruby's remark. By this time, people around us started watching. Including the group of girls I had saw before. The volcano inside me began to boil over. I stood up and yelled "Why do you pick on me? Why Ruby?! Why?! Just leave me alone!" I started to sit down, but then Ruby did something I never thought she would do. She slapped me. Hard. Right across the cheek. After she did that, everyone in the room gasped. My eyes started tearing up. I ran out of the room as fast as I could before anyone noticed I was crying. Ruby and her friends were laughing and pointing their fingers at me. I ran to the dock outside the restaurant and let it out. I cried hard. Not because my cheek hurt, because it did, but because I chose to move here in the first place. It was the stupidest decision I have ever made. /span/p 


	4. Ocean Dreams Chapter 4

(Mimmi's POV)

Ondina, Sirena, Nixie, Lyla and I walked into the cafe to get a juice. We said hi to Evie and Carlee and then sat down. Then Ondina mentioned when she and Sirena were fighting at Rita's grotto one time using their powers, then Ondina fell over and looked like a sea turtle on her back. We all laughed to picture Ondina as a sea turtle. Ondina and me have become good friends with Nixie and Lyla. Almost as close as we are with each other. Sirena brought something up about her and David, but then all of a sudden we heard, "Well look who it is, the loser!" A girl said to another girl with light brown hair who looked a few years younger than all of us. The girl with the light brown hair looked like she was about to explode. I guess I was right because then she stood up from her chair and said, "Why do you pick on me? Why Ruby?! Why?! Just leave me alone!" So the mean girl's name was Ruby. But then, Ruby slapped the other girl on the cheek hard. You could hear the loud slap of her hand across her cheek. Everyone gasped. The girl with light brown hair ran out of the room sobbing. Everyone couldn't believe what they just saw. But then after a while everyone else in the cafe went back to eating thinking that it was just an act. "That was crazy." Lyla said to all of us. "We should go talk to her. Not it!" Nixie said raising her hands. "I'll do it." I said happily. I got up and walked out of the cafe. "Good luck Mimmi." Sirena said.


	5. Ocean Dreams Chapter 5

(No ones POV)

Mimmi looked around for the girl she had saw earlier. She then saw her at the boat dock below the cafe. Mimmi walked over to her where she saw her crying. She had a mark on her cheek from where the mean girl had slapped her. Mimmi sat down next to her. "Hey." Mimmi said in a calm passionate voice. Elise looked up and saw a girl she had seen before in the cafe. Elise gave the girl a small smile. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Y-Yeah. I'm ok."Elise responded with a sniffle. "Are those girls bullying you?" Mimmi asked. "I don't know..." Elise sad sadly. Not wanting to admit the truth. "Well I don't know much about bullying, but I know those girls are not someone I'd want to hang out with. Are they always mean to you like that?" Mimmi said. "Yeah. Ever since I moved here, they always find me and pick on me." "Did you ever tell anyone about it?" "N-No." Elise said sniffling. "My parents are never home and I don't have any friends to talk about it with." "Well you do now." Mimmi said as she gave Elise a hug. "My name's Mimmi. What's yours?" "Elise." She responded. "Elise, if I told you a secret, would you keep it?" Mimmi said standing up. "Yeah. Of course. What is it?" Elise asked. Mimmi then gracefully jumped off the dock and into the water. When Mimmi surfaced, Elise couldn't believe what she was seeing...


	6. Ocean Dreams Chapter 6

(No ones POV)

MIMMI WAS A MERMAID! A real live mermaid! Elise couldn't believe her eyes. "Mimmi! Y-You're a mermaid!" Elise said excitedly. "Yeah! I am! Promise not to tell anyone?" Mimmi said obviously worried that Elise might tell other people. "No way! If I told someone, you might be examined on or dissected or something." Elise replied still smiling. "Here, meet me in that secluded beach over there. I will dry myself off there." Mimmi said diving underwater. "Ok." Elise replied running over to the small beach. No wonder nobody came here. It wasn't a very pretty sight like you would see on a normal beach. The water looked kind of swampy-like. Mimmi pulled herself onto the sand and used her heating powers to dry herself off. "Whoah! You have powers too?" Elise said in awe as Mimmi dried off her tail. "Yep. When you're a mermaid you have all kinds of powers." Mimmi said standing up. "Ooh ooh! Can you read my mind?" Elise said with her eyes wide. "Not exactly..." Mimmi putting a hand on Elise's shoulder. "How about we go back to the cafe and you can sit with me and my friends?" Mimmi said. "Really? You wouldn't mind?" "Of course not. My friends would love to meet you." Mimmi said as she gave her a hug. "Okay. Let's go." Elise said as she and Mimmi walked back to the cafe.


End file.
